The run away
by X-aimee.like.whoa-X
Summary: Beast boy runs away, Raven thinks she's the reason. She tries to help him and understand what hes going through. What will happen? Will there be love? Chapter 9 now up! excited?
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm back again with another fanfict. I know sad ain't it... Well any ways here you go:

The Run Away...

* * *

**_I don't own the teen titans, but hey i own so much more... heh heh (",)_**

* * *

Sitting in a dark room, she silently cries. The pain and heart ache she feels, for the loss of her friend. Her green eyes water and her hands wipe away as many tears as she can. She cannot believe what happened, and neither can he.

Robin, a tall thin male stands at Starfire's door. "Star, come on get up. It will be ok." He sighs to himself, trying to believe his own words. "Beast boy will be back, I promise."

"But Robin, he's gone; he said he wasn't coming back!" She stood up and hugged him. Starfire was crying into his shoulder, while he stroked her hair. "Why would he leave?" She asked looking up at him, most of the tears welding up into her eyes.

"He didn't say Star, I don't know. Maybe you should ask Raven, she was there when he left." He said, as he let her go and closed Beast boy's door. Then walked to his own room to think. Star started to walk towards Raven's room. When she reached it she knocked.

"Friend, Raven, I wish to speak with you. May I come in?" She asked listening for a reply. When she got none she knocked louder. "Friend, Please, we must talk. I wish to know why friend Beast boy did the running away. Please friend." She pleaded but still nothing.

"Star?" Her robotic friend called out to her. "Star, Ravens up on the roof. But just be careful with what you say. She's pretty distraught." Starfire nodded and made her way to the roof top.

"Friend? Are you up here?" She looked around and found Raven on the roof top edge. Looking over at the ground beneath her.

"Yes Starfire. I am here." She said, as hard as she tried her voice sounded like she was either crying or just had been crying. "Come to yell at me too huh?" She asked turning around and looking at her.

"Oh no Raven of course not." She said running over to her and giving her a soft hug.

"You were, until you saw me. I know because I felt your anger down stairs." She pulled away from the hug and went back to looking over the edge.

"I wanted to know why Beast boy did the running away. Why?" She said looking at her, hurt rushing throw her veins, and sadness in her eyes. Raven only looked at her, like the answer was there.

"I don't know. He said that he just wasn't happy any more. He looked upset, and I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. He said that I was only doing it so that I would feel better. So that I wouldn't feel guilty for not trying and then he just left. He didn't even say good bye." Her face felt hot and her eyes burned. "Starfire, I have to be alone." She said as she floated away from the tower.

* * *

Oh wow that was short hey? Sorry but it just felt right to end it there. I had it stuck in my head. Well hope you have a lovley day/night

Luz Death Angel

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, this is only really short but like I tried. Thanks so much for your support guys! I love you all so much! here you go chapter 2...**

------

He walked through the fog, the smell of hot bread wafted through the air. He lingered at the door, his mind was a jumbled mess and all he wanted to do was turn the door knob. His green hand floated up to the door handle, it turned and the door swung open.

A sigh escaped his lips as he whispered the words "I'm home..." He put his bags down and looked around for any body. His old room mates were in the living room watching an old foot ball game when he entered. "Hey fellas." Beast boy was happy to see them again.

"Hey, BB, man it's sooo good to see you!" The one further away from him yelled. His hair was sort of a brownish black. He looked quite young and was fairly tall.

"Since when are you not with the titans? Are they here?" Another asked he was looking out the window for someone.

"No, there not coming. I've left the titans; I just want to get on with my life right now." Beast boy said softly.

"Well, how 'bout we make you a drink and give you, your old room back." The first one said. "Come on Chuck, help me with his things."

"What ever, Michael." Chuck said as he got up. He got Beast boy's bags and took them up to his room. "You know where your room is? Or did you forget?" He laughed as he saw Beast boy just standing there.

"No, it's just been so long..." He trailed off but followed Chuck up the stairs and into his room. The room was pretty much empty, considering he took a lot of his things when he left. It had a cold sort of feeling.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then hey." He said just before he left the room.

"Ok, now to unpack." Beast boy started to unpack his bags when he found a picture of him, Raven and Starfire. He was in the middle and had his arms around the girls. They were at the beach, and even Raven looked slightly happy. "She's so beautiful." He whispered as he set the photo on his bed side table.

-----

The house was quite, Raven had gone out and with out Beast boy there, no arguments were happening about what they should have for dinner. Robin and Starfire were in the kitchen reading and Cyborg was in the garage working on his car.

'_Awww man, we can't just mope around here. We need to do something to take our minds off things.'_ Cyborg thought to himself. Pushing him self from underneath the car, he walked towards the door. Robin put his book down as he saw Cyborg coming up the stairs.

"Well, what are we gonna do Cy?" Robin looked over at Starfire who was obviously still trying not to cry.

"We can go to the beach, but I don't feel like that, the park is always nice though." The both of them looked at Star. "What do you want to do Star?"

"Look for our friend. Maybe we could do the soughting of everything out. Maybe we could get friend Beast boy to comeback." Her eyes watered but she blinked them away.

"Star, you know that we can't. Beast boy just needs time to think for awhile." Robin said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Then I wish to be left alone." She said. She got up and walked out of the main room and towards her bed room.

-------

Raven was meditating above a waterfall she had found only just recently when she was trying to get away from a green fly on her wall. But he ended up following her any way. She sighed and opened her eyes; it was hard for her to meditate. All she could think about was Beast boy. Sighing, she sat down on a rock and looked around. The place was quite beautiful, the moon shined on a pond in the middle of the garden type place. The little waterfall made soothing sounds, and the crickets sang their beautiful tune.

"Oh Beast boy, where are you?"

----

**There you go, my short chapter. I hope you enjoy it**

**luv Death Angel**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back again... sorry it took so long to get it up, been busy with school work. My teachers hate me... lol any wayz here it is chapter 3

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"I'm right here." He said. Raven turned around, in the shadows of the trees, there he was. Leaning up against one of the tall trees.

"Oh my god." She said in disbelief. He came closer to her; he was looking at the ground though.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked pointing to the rock next to her. She nodded and moved over a bit.

"Why?" She asked looking at the moon. He didn't understand her at first.

"I thought we could talk?" He said not sure if that was what she was looking for.

"No, why? Why did you leave? You don't understand how upset everyone is. Starfire is probably still balling her eyes out. Cyborg hasn't left the garage except for when he has to make dinner. Robin won't leave his room, the tower is so quite. There are no arguments over what food we're gonna have." She said trying to calm herself down.

"What about you?" He asked looking at her.

"What do you mean what about me?"

"You said that Star was balling her eyes out, Cy won't leave the garage, and Robin won't leave his room. But you never said anything about you." He looked at her, she could tell he was gonna want an actual answer. She sighed and looked at him

"I don't know. It's just been hard, you made it feel like it was my fault. I haven't been able to meditate..." She sighed and looked away. "I know that you want more of an answer but..." She trailed off, her eyes started to water but she blinked them away.

"Rae, it wasn't your fault. Sorry I made it out that way, I just wasn't in the mood."

"But, when are you never in the mood Beast boy? Like hardly ever, please just come home." She begged still looking away from him.

"Why don't you look at me? Raven look at me please." He said trying to get her chin with his fingers. When he finally managed, he noticed it was damp. "No, Raven don't cry." He said when she looked at him. He pulled her into a hug.

"Why can't you come back?" She said, resting her head on his shoulder. He thought for a bit.

"Raven, I just need time to think, I don't know when I'll be coming back..." He sighed and continued. "I don't actually know if I'll be coming back."

She tried to pull away from the hug but he wouldn't let her. "Wait, what do you mean not coming back? Beast boy you have to come back!" She finally got away from his grip and she stood up. She looked away from him; she looked at the clear water. The fishes swam past her with lighting speed. The moon cast a shining glow onto their scales which reflected onto Raven's wet cheeks.

He came up behind her, and looked at the water. "Sure is pretty." He smiled at her

"Don't change the subject please. What do you mean by 'not coming back'?" She still looked at the water; she could see his reflection in the water. He looked pretty down, but she wanted to know.

"Look Rae, the guys are probably worrying about me. I better get back." He said and he started to walk away. Raven turned to face his back as he walked.

"They'll never worry us much as us Beast boy! Just remember that." She said and then vanished in a lick of black flames.

Beast boy turned, but she had already left, he walked sadly back to the apartment. His head hung low and his hands in his pockets. When he got back the door was unlocked so he didn't need the keys. On the table was a note saying that his room mates had gone to get some dinner and they'd be back shortly.

He sighed and went up to his room; he didn't really feel like eating. He was upset about what had happened between him and Raven. "Man how do I always manage to screw things up with her?" He asked the mirror, his softened reflection was deep in thought. He felt the rage building up inside him. His hand turned to a fist and without warning he punched the mirror. The broken reflection lay on the floor. Little droplets of blood landed on the broken heart shape mirror.

His hand was bleeding badly but he didn't care. He took the glass out of it and threw them on the floor. Raven was right, his old room mates were never gonna worry as much as his friends did. They would never understand as much as they did. He wished he was at the tower, that way he could play video games with Cyborg, or try and make Raven smile. But he knew that it would never happen, Raven was never going to smile, she was never going to laugh at one of his jokes or love him the way he loved her...

-----

Raven walked through the front door of titans' tower. Her heart felt heavy and her eyes were watery. She went into the main room. Starfire and Robin were asleep on the couch and Cyborg was in the kitchen making himself some dinner. "Hey." She said to him.

"Hey Raven. You ok?" He asked, noticing the fact she had been crying.

"Yea, I just saw Beast boy that's all." She sat down at the table and put her head on it.

"Is he ok? When is he coming home? Why were you crying?" Cyborg said sitting down next to her.

"He says he needs time to think. He doesn't know when he's coming home and because..." She trailed off. "Forget it."

"You wanna talk bout it?" He said taking a bite out of his foot long sub.

"I wouldn't have said forget it if I wanted to talk about it Cyborg." She got up and went to the main room doors. "I'm going to bed. Night." She said as she went through the doors.

"Night."

* * *

**Hey, well I hope you liked it... I'll try update as soon as I can! (",) I'm pretty slow with this stuff so yea. And also thank you all for your reviews. The only reason I'm still writting this is cause of your support. So thank you SO much guyz!**

**luv Death Angel**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here it is! Chapter four! Yay lets prance around a camp fire and bay at the moon... What? I'm not the only person that does that... Right? I know other people do it...**

**chapter 4**

* * *

The sun light drifted into the dark room. Casting shadows along the walls and ceiling. Soon the light was on the face of tear stained cheeks and red eyes. Raven stirred, and slowly sat up. She looked at her room and sighed. It was rearranged. Her powers were going haywire last night because of all the emotional stress from hers and Beast boy's talk the night before.

She actually liked the way her room was now. She could actually meditate in a corner. She got up and got her usual attire out of her closet. She then decided she wasn't going to wear it because she felt to down to help the city. She got a black pair of jeans and her _Funeral for a Friend_ band shirt. She put them on and found her element sweat band; she put that on her left arm just below her elbow. She put her black converse shoes on and finally left her room.

Cyborg and Robin were talking about a new game station game when Raven walked in. They weren't in their usual uniform either. Well Robin wasn't, Cyborg could only wear the metallic clothing he already had on. "Wow, we were going to surprise you with the day off, but you already knew." Robin said looking her over.

"No I didn't actually; I just didn't feel like doing anything today." She sighed sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"You ok?" Cyborg said looking at her sadly.

"I'm fine, why? Do I look upset?" She asked just as Starfire came in.

"Why is friend Raven "look sad"?" She asked looking at her as she floated down to her. "Is everything ok friend?"

"Don't worry Starfire." She said getting up. "So, where are we going?" She tried to sound happy but she failed.

------

Beast boy was already awake by the time Chuck and Michael finally woke up, had a shower and got dressed. They came down to the breakfast table and saw Beast boy. "Hey man! You're up early." Michael said as he poured himself a glass of O.J.

"Yea and I'm leaving early. I'm going for a walk; I'll catch you guys later." He said and left.

"Man there's something up with Beast boy." Chuck said. "Do you think he misses his friends?"

"I think he does. Maybe we should call 'em." Michael picked up the phone and dialled a number.

------

Just as the Titans were about to leave the phone rang. "Awww man!" Cyborg said putting down a picnic basket and blanket. The phone rang another time and then he picked it up. "Hello, Teen Titans line, Cyborg speaking." The metallic man announced all professional. Raven just scoffed. "Umm yea she's here. I'll get her for you. Rae, phone." She looked at him slightly worried.

"No one rings for me, unless I'm trouble." She said sort of nervous. "Hello?"

"Hey, this is Michael." The voice on the other end sounded worried.

"I'm sorry; I don't think I know you."

"You don't. I'm Beast boy's friend. Look he's really down, we were talking to him last night, when we saw his broken mirror."

"Wait, what? Mirror? What happened?"

"Well, he was upset about what you and he were talking about last night. He's really pissed at himself."

"Why? He didn't do anything."

"Yea well he doesn't think that. We were hoping that maybe you could come around and talk to him."

"Umm yea, when ever." She said taking out some paper and a pen from a draw near the phone. "Where are you staying?" He gave her the details and said that he'd call when he was home.

---------

"Ok well I guess, I'll see you later." There was a click and she hung up.

"Wow, I didn't think she would actually come." Chuck said eating some toast.

"No, neither. I think we should clean up, I'm mean a chick is going to be coming over dude." He said as he started to look around.

"It's gonna be along day."

--------

Beast boy walked along the pond that was in the middle of the park. He sighed when he saw a group of little kids dressed like superheros. "Cute isn't it?" That voice was familiar. He turned and saw a very large smile.

"Starfire." He said once her arms were wrapped around him in a breath taking hug.

"Oh friends! Beast boy has been located!" She said in a very joyful tone. When she ran towards the others he saw Raven.

"I thought I heard you." He said looking at her. She noticed the hand.

"Your friends rang up. I'm guessing that you punched the mirror huh?" She said pointing to his busted up knuckles.

"You caught me." He said looking down at the ground.

"Does it hurt? I could heal it for you if you like." She smiled walking closer to him. He stepped back and shook his head.

"No, that's ok, thanks." He turned.

"Please don't go. Just hang out with us. Please?" She begged, she hated begging but here she was, almost pouring her heart out. "I hate not having you around." She whispered.

"You what?" He said turning around to face her. She had rosy red cheeks, he could tell she was embarrassed. "Raven, what did you say?" She looked up at him.

"Why do you think I was angry at you? I hate you not being there. It hurts. I mean really hurts; I can't stand the quietness of the tower. I hate the fact that there's no fighting about what food we're going to be eating, I hate not having you there trying to make me smile." A single tear glided down her face and she turned away.

He didn't know what to do. So he hugged her. "I'm sorry Rae."

* * *

**Awwwwww... :'( dats so sad... oh well, my god this is going to be one hell of a story... Please Review! And thnx soooooo much for like all ur guyz support!**

**Luv Death Angel**

**xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm back whooo... any wayz here you go, the next chapter! Sorry I took so long, but i couldn't get it any longer than what it is cause I'm grounded so yea...**

* * *

The others saw Beast boy wrap his arms around Raven. It shocked them that she actually leaned into the hug. "Is... Raven... Crying?" Robin asked trying to look closer.

"Maybe we should leave them to talk about things. Come guys we'll find a spot and then we'll save Raven some food for later or something." Cyborg said, turning Starfire around. "Come on Rob." He said looking over at his team mate.

"Coming." He said as he turned and started to walk with Starfire and Cyborg.

------

"Why can't you just come back? Please, just come home. I'll help you through what ever it is that's troubling you. Just please come home." Raven said through his shirt. She was making him feel bad, he wanted to go back but he didn't.

"Raven, I can't, and I'd rather solve these problems on my own." Beast boy looked down on her. "I don't see why you of all people would want to help me anyway."

"That hurt." She smiled slightly. "Do I need a reason to help you?"

"Well considering the fact that you're Raven and I'm Beast boy, I think you may need a reason." He laughed remembering her throwing him out a window, and him almost being sent to another world.

"True... Beast boy, I shouldn't need a reason to help some one that I lo-" She choked on her words and then she felt her cheeks heat up. "Err; I shouldn't need a reason to help a good friend?" She knew it. She had been caught.

"Well then Raven, I always knew that I was good looking but man oh man. To get that sort of attraction from you, well then I certainly must be good looking." He smiled and laughed. Raven just looked at him; he didn't tease her about what she had almost said. He just made a small joke about it and didn't over look it. "Rae, you ok?"

She came back to reality and then sighed. "Yea, I'm fine. Look, I have to go find everyone else. I'll come around later." She tried to free herself from his grip, but realized he wasn't going to let her go. "Beast boy, come on let me go."

"Awww I thought we were having fun. Do you have to go?" He said loosening his grip on her waist.

"No, but wouldn't you rather be alone?"

"Now, why would I want that? Raven, I would rather have you around. I don't want to be alone, but I know that you would rather it so..." He let her go completely.

"I, I, I, I, I, I'm sorry."

"What for? Raven, you haven't done anything." His ears could here her heart; it seemed to be going faster. _'What's going on? What's she talking about?'_

"For being a horrible friend, I always push you away. I can't believe you'd still-" His finger was on her lips before she could finish what she was going to say. Smiling she removed his finger. "You're not going to go all mushy on me now, are you?"

"Well, I could if you like." He took a step closer to her.

"Beast boy what are you doing?" He took another step so now he was close enough to her their noses were almost touching. Raven could feel his breath on her face he was that close.

"I'm going mushy on you." He laughed and then started to tickle her. Her eyes widened and then she started to giggle.

"Beast boy... Stop... Please... Don't...Tickle me." She managed to say between giggles. He kept tickling her and soon she was on the ground and Beast boy was next to her.

"I'm sorry, couldn't help myself. I didn't know you were that ticklish." He noticed she wasn't in her uniform; he didn't want to say anything though. _'Oh man, does she look good.'_ He thought to himself.

"I guess that's because you've never tickled me." He lay down next to her and looked up at the sky.

"I was scared that you would kill me though. I mean, you're always so..."

"Creepy? Unaccompanied? Solitary?"

"Raven, I didn't mean you to say creepy because your not. If you were unaccompanied well then that must mean I'm not really here and you were just tickled by your imagination. Solitary could be the word but you have friends Rae."

She smiled. He always knew what to say to make things better. "Yea, but sadly, my friends are slowly losing their trust in me."

"What? I still trust you. Who doesn't trust you?"

"I get this feeling from Robin; he has little or no trust in me."

"Why do you say that?" He sat up looking in her eyes.

"Because I told him that it was most likely my fault you left. It is isn't it?"

"Raven, what are you talking about? You know that it's not your fault. Raven what ever I said that day, I didn't mean. I just wasn't myself then." Raven sat up.

"Beast boy, please..."

"I'm sorry. I would love to. Really I would, but I can't. Lay back down Rae. Look at the clouds with me." His toothy grin made her laugh.

"But-"

"No buts. Lay." Pointing to the spot she had been laying on before. His face had a mixture of seriousness and an I'm going to tickle you if you don't look.

"What I was going to say, Beast boy, before you interrupted me, was that there are no clouds." He looked up and saw she had a point.

"Well, we could just lay here and talk? Would you like to do that?" He asked once she had lain back down.

"Ok." For the first time in her life, Raven had felt that she wasn't alone. Most of the time she was in her room meditating, and whenever she was with the group she just sat and watched or read her book. Talking to Beast boy the way she was now, made her feel wanted.

"This is nice huh?" A smile reached his lips as he released Raven and himself were slowly becoming better friends.

She sighed, "Tis."The wind gently lifted her hair off her face. The grass was freshly cut and the smell of the flowers drifted through the air. It was a nice day, but still Raven felt slightly upset.

"You look nice today, Rae." Beast boy finally spoke up about it. "Thepunk/emo/goth look really suites you."

"Oh, so your saying that I suite that kind of style huh? Don't expect me to start cutting myself Beast boy." She sighed.

"No, that's not what I meant, andI seriously doubt that emo means slitting your wrists, Rae."

"I know, but a lot of people that say that, well that's what they mean by it." Her voice was shaky, but it wasn't that noticeable.

"Who calls you emo?"

"No one." She looked away from the sky, and looked at her fingers.

"You sure? Cause if I find out-"

"No one." She said again, before looking back at the sky.

* * *

**Well dere you go! chapter 4! whooo yay!**

**Luv Death Angel**

**XoXo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! OMG THNX SO MUCH YOU GUYZ! I loved reading the replys! yea but now on to more important issues ok, umm its the holidays over here, so it may be awhile before i get another chapter up. thats why this one is so long. so yea. Enjoy!**

* * *

The silence that had grown between the friends felt awkward. Raven was looking at the clouds that were starting to form. She prayed for rain. Beast boy was looking at the children he had seen before; they were playing a game of tip. He wished he could just run around with the titans like he always used to. But that was in a way hard because then he might be persuaded into joining the team again.

It's not that he didn't want to be on the team, but lately it hadn't felt to right for him. At first it just seemed it was the lack of sleep and his hormones and such mucking about with his head. But then released it was, the truth. He didn't want to be apart of the team. Sadly enough, he felt worse because now he knew that Raven really liked him. He had liked her for quite some time and the fact that he wasn't on the team to actually consider dating her made the whole situation worse.

He wouldn't see her any more, or be able to attempt to make her smile or join in on the fun. He was going to miss her if he decided to never come back on the team. So he had to make a choice, ask her out and:

Be heart broken when she rejects him

Be conned into joining the team again

Feel awkward when she accepts and visits her while at the tower

Not asking her out at all and forgetting about it

Or sadly never really see her and end up breaking her heart

Beast boy started to get a head ache; he really wished he could ask Raven if she could heal it. Problem being she might ask why he has one. _'Man this really sucks!'_

"Gee, Beast boy, you're really quiet. Are you ok?" Raven laughed.

"Yea, I'm just thinking about something. Why?" He asked trying not to sound nervous. He saw the look she gave him, the 'you better not be thinking of attacking me or pulling a prank' look. "Raven, it's nothing like that, I swear."

"Ok, just checking. Beast boy, you don't look so good. You ok?" Her expression changed from the 'you better not be thinking of attacking me or pulling a prank' look to the gentle look of concern. How much he loved that look, especially if the look was for him.

"Just got a, ummmm... head ache." He said sort of embarrassed.

"Beast boy, you know I won't make fun of you."

"But you usually do."

"I know. I'm sorry. Would you like me to heal that for you?" She smiled quickly

"That would be nice."

-------

"I think we should find Raven and go back to the tower." Robin said as they started to pack up their food, drinks and blanket.

"Nah. I mean, Raven and Beast boy never talk. When they do talk, it's them either yelling at each or Raven is making a joke about him or some thing. I think this is good for them both." Cyborg said with a smile.

"Why is friend Cyborg smiling like that?" Starfire said to Robin slightly worried.

"It's nothing Star, he's just being stupid. Isn't that right, Cyborg?" His hand gripping Cyborg's shoulder very tightly.

"Yea, just being stupid."

-------

The boys were cleaning the house pretty well. Their kitchen sink looked like Christmas lights; the living room was rearranged, so that the couch was in front of the window instead of the TV. A large mat had been put over the stair case and the hand rail had been dusted. The photo frames that had been slanting slightly were now sitting on the wall perfectly; the stereo that was in the kitchen was now in the living room above the DVD player. The fire place had new logs in it and was cleaner than before.

Finally when the boys sat down they had actually looked at what the house now looked like. It was so different, and they were proud to know that they were the ones that cleaned the house.

"Never again, is this house going to see mess!" Michael said once he had gotten himself and Chuck a drink.

"Good, cause I'm never cleaning that much ever again! But the house does look better hey." He took the drink and let the soothing liquid run down his throat.

"All for a female. But Beast boy needed it. He's so depressed."

"True." And that was the last word they spoke for quite some time. They were drained and they were pleased at the same time.

-------

"Beast boy, could I ask you something?" The silence had once again grown, and it was becoming very uncomfortable.

"Well you just did, didn't you?" He laughed. "Yea, course you can."

"What were you thinking about? I mean, it must have been important, you were extremely quiet." She asked, just a little curious.

"Well, I was thinking... Hmm I don't know how to tell you. It's sort of complicated." He scratched his head. Trying to think of a nicer way of saying, 'I was thinking about you, and what would happen if I asked you out.'

"You don't have to say if you don't want to."

"No, but I owe it to you." She smiled, and he laughed.

"You don't owe me anything. I was just curious, that's all. Don't worry about it." She could tell he was slightly apprehensive about what he was going to say so she didn't want to pressure him into saying it. "Beast boy, honestly don't worry." She smiled a reassuring smile just so he knew she was telling the truth.

"But, I want to tell you. Well more to the point ask you." Now Raven felt uneasy, _'Ask me? What was he going to ask me?'_

"Ask me?" She practically chocked out. "What do you mean ask me?" She was scared in away. It could be any thing. Beast boy noticed she was a little bit scared. _'Well that makes two of us.'_ He smiled. He stood up and then gave Raven his hand.

"Come on. We'll go for a walk." His face had a warm glow that she trusted. She took his hand and stood up next to him.

"Where are we going?"

"You see those trees?" She nodded, still holding his hand. "Over there. Is that ok with you?"

"Yea." She finally noticed she was holding his hand and let go. He did the same. They started walking over to the trees when they saw the rest of the titans.

"Oh Raven!" Starfire yelled as she ran towards the two of them. "How are you and friend Beast boy?"

"Ummm, fine?" She said nervous. Beast boy laughed.

"Hey Rae, BB! How was your time together?" Cyborg asked a teasing grin on his face.

"Why must you ask?" Raven said looking him square in the face.

"Just wanted to make sure nothing happened that we might want to know. Did anything happen?"

"Nosey aren't we today Cyborg?" Beast boy laughed punching his old friend in the arm.

"Yea." He smiled.

"Raven, are you going to come back to the tower or you going to stay with Beast boy?" Their team leader asked.

"Ummm, I have things to do, so I'll stay with Beast boy for awhile. I won't come home to late dad." She joked. "I have my communicator with me so you can tell me if something is up ok?"

"Ok. See you later then." Cyborg said.

"Don't be too long Raven."

"Yes dad." She said, getting an evil glare from Robin. "Sorry?"

"Goodbye friend Beast boy!" She gave him a big hug. "I will do the seeing of you later yes friend?" She said to Raven

"Yes Starfire." She waited for the hug but got none so she and Beast boy continued walking. "Beast boy, you still haven't told me what you were going ask me."

"A moment ago, you were telling me, that it was ok, and not to worry about it." He mocked her

"Yes well that was before you said you were going to ask me something." She thought about what he had said and the tone he said it in. "Beast boy, don't mock me please, you know I don't like it."

"Raven, you don't like a lot of things, and any way, I wasn't gonna ask you right out there. It had to be more private." Now she was really worried.

"Your not going to kill me are you?"

"Is that what you think I brought you out here to do?"

"Not really. It was just a thought, considering you wanted privacy."

"Sorry Raven. I didn't mean you to think that." He said and stopped walking. "You wanna sit?" Raven looked at the tall tree they had stopped at. The sun was slightly seeping through the leaves and branches. The small patches of light that did make it through the leaves landed on big tree roots and on the ground.

"It looks nice here." She said sitting next to Beast boy who had already sat down.

"Yea, I found it just after I joined the team. I'd come here when I wasn't sure of myself or I was upset."

"Wow, I don't think I've seen that side of you before." She looked at the ground. There was a small stick lying against an old log. She floated it over to where she was sitting and into her hand. The dirt looked like it was able to be drawn on so she started to draw swirls and patterns.

"You like drawing? You're pretty good."

"Nah, I only draw when I can't meditate. It's only because I can't concentrate that I can't meditate." She smiled.

"Heh, sorry." He smiled. _'When should I ask her? And what should I say?'_

"It's ok. I didn't mind, drawing was another way to meditate, it kept my emotions under control." She remembered about the question Beast boy was going to ask her.

"So what things did you have to do?" He asked changing the subject before she could.

"I had to see you. You remember how I said your friends rang? Well they told me to come see you."

"Oh yea." He chuckled. "Raven, you know that question?"

"Yea." _'Finally'_ she thought.

"Hmmm, I don't know how exactly I'm going to ask it. Rae, do you think you and me, would ever you know...Umm go out?"

"Wh-What? Beast boy, I'm not sure I heard you correctly. Did you... Ask... me... out?

* * *

**Well there you go, my new chapter. I hope ill see you guys soon**

**Luv Death Angel**

**XoXo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! OMG... I cant remember the last time I updated this story! I'm so, so, so, sorry!**

**I stayed up til 4:30am finishing this... and then my mum caught me so i couldn't put it on. well anyways here's the next chapter...**

_**Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_

_**Last time:**_

"So what things did you have to do?" He asked changing the subject before she could.

"I had to see you. You remember how I said your friends rang? Well they told me to come see you."

"Oh yea." He chuckled. "Raven, you know that question?"

"Yea." _'Finally'_ she thought.

"Hmmm, I don't know how exactly I'm going to ask it. Rae, do you think you and me, would ever you know...Umm go out?"

"Wh-What? Beast boy, I'm not sure I heard you correctly. Did you... Ask... me... out?

"Heh, yea." He said scratching the back of his head. "Well, you don't have-"

"That would be nice Beast boy." She smiled still drawing in the dirt. "That is if you still want to?" She said she was so nervous; her voice had a pleasant feel to it though.

"Are you serious? You Raven?" He pretty much blurted out before he thought.

"Is it a bad thing?"

"No!...Err I mean no of course not." He quickly fixed his wording and tone of voice, which made Raven giggle. "You've been giggling a lot lately Miss Raven. Please, be careful you don't laugh to hard."

"Excuse me? Are you saying I'm incapable of keeping my emotions under check? When I've lived with them my whole life?" She said standing up and breaking a bit of the stick off and throwing it at Beast boy.

"Well maybe..." He joked. She scoffed and he mockingly did the same. "Don't you scoff at me woman." He said in a professional voice

"Don't mimic me then." Sitting back down next to Beast boy, she noticed it was getting dark.

"Don't you think we should get back?"

"Now why would you want to do that?"

"Well, I don't know. It's just late that's all."

"So you don't want to spend time with me then!" He laughed turning away from her. Catching onto his joke she played along with him.

"Well, darling Beast boy, it's not me... It's you. I'm sorry to end it this way." She said trying not to laugh.

"Just go then. I don't want to look at you now." He said waving his hand away.

"Oh, Beast boy! Please, don't do this! I'm ever so sorry!" She giggled.

"Laughing! Did you just laugh?" He turned around; Raven could see how hard it was for him to keep from laughing.

"No my dear. I was merely giggling at the tree." She said the first thing that popped into her head.

"Leave the tree out of this! It has nothing to do with the argument you and myself are having!"

"Oh Beast boy! Your so silly, you should have said 'the argument you and me are having.' Not 'the argument you and myself are having.' Please don't do it again."

That was it, he couldn't hold it in any longer. His eyes were so watery, and his face was really red. The laughter just flowed out of him, like a river. The site of him would make even the most upset person laugh. Or at least giggle. Which is what Raven did; she had a fit of giggles. This only made Beast boy laugh more.

After awhile she calmed down and so did Beast boy. "Do you feel better now?" She asked him.

"Yea, thanks Rae." He hugged her, and she put her arm on his back and patted it. "So, now I'm confused. Are we like, you know. Going out?"

"Ummm, I guess so." She blushed, and went to put her hood up, but couldn't because she wasn't wearing her uniform.

"Kinda don't have it Rae." He smiled.

"I know..." She trailed off and looked at the ground.

"You ok?" he scooted closer to her to see if she was alright.

"Yea I'm fine. Just a bit tired, that's all." She gave him a smile that was full of exhaustion.

"You wanna go back to yours or do you want to come back to mine?" He asked hoping it didn't come out wrong.

"Oh, so that's how it is now? Mine and yours... Hmmmm. That hurts Beast boy." She stood up, wobbled then sat back down.

"No, Raven... I'm sorry."

"You know that the Tower will always be home to you. If you even go to jail it will still be home." She said looking at him sadly.

"Please don't get upset Rae. I hate seeing you like that."

"I hate the fact you don't live with us anymore. Please, just come home."

"You really want me to come back don't ya?" He smiled.

"Yes."

Beast boy put his arm around her waist and she put her head on his shoulder. "Raven, I'm so sorry. But once I've cleared my head I promise you, that I might come back."

"That you might?"

"What? What more do you want?"

"Don't say it like that Beast boy. Look, I just wanted you to come home. Ok, but you could really careless. Every one wants you to come home. Beast boy, I'm going home ok. I'm sorry." And with that she got out of Beast boy's grip and then vanished.

She reappeared on the roof top of the Tower. She then collapsed onto the ground and looked up at the sky. "This is ridiculous."

"What is?" Robin said, Raven sat up quickly and saw that he was on the Towers edge.

"Beast boy." She said softly

"You two seemed to be getting alone back at the park. What happened?"

"He said that once he cleared his head he promised that he might come back, and I said 'that you might' and then he raised his voice and he just didn't sound like Beast boy. All I wanted was for him to come back." She said hugging her knees and crying softly into them.

"I know Raven. We all want him to come back. Come on. You and me will go and find him ok?" He said helping her up. And she nodded her head.

"Ok."

Beast boy sighed. "Damn it!" He yelled. "I can't believe I screwed it up with her! Again! Grrr!" He said punching the tree. Raven and Robin arrived just as he did so.

"Don't let him see us. Just see what he does." Robin said to Raven.

"Ok." She whispered.

"I can't believe I said that to her, and like that." He punched the tree again and again. Raven couldn't bare to look at him like that any more. She walked up behind him and cleared her throat. This made Beast boy jump. He quickly turned around to see Raven. "Raven!" He said hugging her. Smiling she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry Beast boy. I didn't mean to react like that."

"Rae, don't worry it was my fault." He saw Robin and nodded his head to say him. Robin walked over.

"You feeling any better Beast boy?" Beast boy and Raven let go of each other and smiled.

"Yea, I am. Now that Raven came back." She laughed. "Do you know?"

"Raven told me on the way." He sighed. "And yes it's ok. Raven asked. Ok well you two don't need me anymore do you?"

"Why don't you come back to my place?" Beast boy asked Robin.

"No, no. You guys go. It's ok." And with that Robin left the couple alone.

"Do we have to go now?" Raven asked.

"Well if you don't want to, we don't have to." So they sat down on the tree branch they previously were on. The song _'The art of American Football'_ by _Funeral for a Friend_ entered her mind. She started to hum the tune and Beast boy listened. Once Raven came to her senses and realised she was humming she stopped immediately and blushed.

"I'm sorry." She looked down at the ground her cheeks a little red.

"What for?" He asked looking down at her.

"I'm sure you hate my music."

"Raven, I've never hated your music. It's just when you play it extremely loud it's hard to concentrate." He said then understanding how Raven felt.

"It is isn't it? I am sorry though, sometimes I don't realise how loud it gets." She laughed.

"What is your favourite band Rae?" He asked standing up and stretching.

"I honestly don't know. I really like A Cutthroat Kiss, but they don't have that many songs. My Chemical Romance are very good, but I don't like them as much as any other band I like. I have a lot of Funeral for a Friend merchandise because they were my favourite band. " She laughed. "But the truth is I like a lot of genres, hardcore, emo, punk, gothic metal I just can't decide. How 'bout you?"

"Whoa. You like your music. I don't care, as long as it's not R&B or dance or something like that." He sat down on the grass next to the root opposite to the one he was just on.

"What about hip-hop?"

"Yea, that too. Can't stand it, rappers and bouncy music." He patted the ground next to him. She laughed and walked over to where he was.

"Sit." He said pulling her down to sit.

"I didn't need your help."

"Why don't you sing another song Rae?" The moon was finally out and the sun had set. Raven sighed.

"I don't sing."

"Yes you do." There was a scoff from her and he laughed. "I'm serious, I've heard you sing. Rae come on you're a good singer."

"What ever." A song came into her head.

"Please Rae. You know you want to."

"But the music I know is too deep." The song was begging her to sing it.

"So, you can sing it in a higher pitch voice. I don't mind. I just want to hear you sing."

"Oh alright. The song is Dead in the Water by Hawthorne Heights." Beast boy tried to remember the song. "I haven't listened to the song at home; it's played at my café a lot."

"Oh ok."

"The medicine is blending in mixing the blood with oxygen." She stopped. "Do I have to sing?"

"Please, that was good. Come on Rae."

"I need this right now to figure myself out

Cutting through the ribbons of self doubt

I never thought you'd see me this way

You are the worst and I am to blame." A sigh escaped from her lips and then continued. "Close the door, lock it tight

Then I'll know you're safe tonight

Turn on a song that means the most

Believe I'm there and hold me close

She is in my bloodstream, tonight she's draining me

The room is filled with reds and blues

I follow as she leads into the darkness

Drying up my veins, she's a ghost, a silhouette

Calling out my name." She stopped and looked at Beast boy.

"Is that all you're going to sing for me?" His voice was soft and sad.

"Yes, I don't really know the rest... and I couldn't be bothered." She smiled. "Come on, I think we should get to your place before your friends start to worry."

They got up and started to walk through the park. It was dark but the moon light guided them along. When they were near the small pond that was in the centre of the park Beast boy slipped his hand into Raven's and looked down on her. Her cheeks flustered and she looked at the ground.

The city lights started to glow in the night sky and the cars and busy city noises were becoming louder and louder. Beast boy lead Raven to his new apartment type house. When they got to the door, Beast boy stopped Raven.

"Umm... I'm pretty sure the house is a mess. Can you give me a minute?" He asked sort of embarrassed.

"Beast boy, I've been in your room and number of times. Don't worry." She smiled.

"Now, are you going to let me in or are you going to make me freeze?"

"Well letting you in sounds tempting but I think I'm going to have to let you freeze." He laughed and opened the door. She opened her mouth to say something but Beast boy closed it and said "I was only joking Rae. Now come on in." He opened the door and to his amazement the place was actually clean. "Wow." He sighed.

"And you were worried it was going to be a mess." Her lips curled into a small smile. Beast boy's favourite, because he knew that it was his.

* * *

**Well there it was. The chapter... it's weird i know... but meh.**

**For those in holidays hope you have loads of fun! those that arent... im sorry!**

**Luv Death Angel**


	8. im sorry kids

Ok y'all. I'm like real sorry I haven't been writing any more for the story. I'm gonna stay up all tonight if I have to, to make a long ass chapter to come back on. I'm really sorry, just things haven't been too great, under a lot of stress and all. Yeah so in just a few short hours you will have a new chapter for the story. I will try update as much as possible.

Thanks for the support and every thing.

Love .xx

aimee


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey kiddies. I'm so sorry it took me soooooooooo long to like repost. I tried to make it as long as possible. I would have had it up earlier i just had writers block for awhile. Couldn't get it right.**

**well here we go.. enjoy:)**

_

* * *

_

_Last time.. Just in case you forget._

"Now, are you going to let me in or are you going to make me freeze?"

"Well letting you in sounds tempting but I think I'm going to have to let you freeze." He laughed and opened the door. She opened her mouth to say something but Beast boy closed it and said "I was only joking Rae. Now come on in." He opened the door and to his amazement the place was actually clean. "Wow." He sighed.

"And you were worried it was going to be a mess." Her lips curled into a small smile. Beast boy's favourite, because he knew that it was his.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Raven asked wondering what was going on in his mind.

"Oh no reason."

"No tell me." She said poking his stomach.

"Honestly its nothing." He poked her back.

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?" he hugged her, she hugged him back and smiled.

"I don't know." Chuck and Michael walked into the room and saw the couple. Chuck coughed so he could get their attention. Raven and Beast boy parted and looked away from everyone else.

"My god you two are so alike. Anyways umm mike and me are going to the pizza shop, you guys want anything?" Beast boy looked at Raven.

"You want something?" He asked her.

"I don't care."

"Well I care if you eat, so do you want anything?" His voice was soft and soothing and Raven could just melt from the sound of it.

"Well if you insist I'll just have what ever." She smiled at Beast boy and he smiled back.

"Ok, we'll leave the two of you and get the pizza. Is cheese ok?" Michael asked Raven and Beast boy.

"Yep." He answered for both of them. The boys left leaving Raven and Beast boy to them selves. "So, Would you like a drink or something?"

"No thank you Beast boy. I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He went to the kitchen to get himself a drink, while she looked at the coat rack next to her. There was nothing on it, and it didn't look like there ever had been anything there.

"hey is there a point to the coat rack you have?" She asked him.

"Umm, I don't think so. Its just there to look good. Like me!" He smiled.

"A little full of yourself aren't you?"

"Only sometimes." When he came back into the hall, he had to glasses with red fizzy. "everyone likes red fizzy."

"What if I don't?" Raven said as she followed him into the living room. "Kinda spiffy place you got here." She said sarcastically.

"Spiffy? What the hell is spiffy?" He looked confused.

--------

"Hmm, not sure, a friend I have says it. I guess I'm just used to the word. So what are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean what are we gonna do? There's movies we can pretend to watch." He took it back when he saw the look on her face. "We can raid chucks CD's. He has a good selection I guess."

"I'm sure he does." A hiccup left her lips as she said does. They both laughed.

Robin sighed over dinner and Cyborg and Starfire followed. "So does any body know when Raven is coming back?" Cyborg asked, breaking the silence.

"So your not even going to ask about Beast boy?" Starfire yelled looking up from her mustard covered beans, mashed potatoes, steak and sausages.

"Star, don't you think she would have called if he was going to come back?" Cyborg said, pushing his beans around on the plate.

"I don't know."

"Come on guys. We just need to give him time." Robin sat up from reading the magazine.

"How much time are we going to give him? I mean if he doesn't come back we are going to have to find someone else to take his place." Cyborg stood yelling, food spraying Starfire and robin.

"Cyborg calm down. We are not going to have to find some one to take his place. Its just not fair to him." Robin stood up also.

"Fair to him? What about us? What about our team? What about me and the video games? What about..." He sighed and calmed down. "What about Raven?"

As soon as he had said it, every one went quiet. Robin lifted his mask and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know. I guess she'll just," He didn't really know what she would do. "we will just wait for her to come home and then see what happens." He put his dishes in the sink and left the main room.

Cyborg and Starfire finished their dinners in silence and then Starfire went to her room and Cyborg watched the T.V.

-----------

"So, umm, Chuck wont mind us going into his room and stealing his CD's will he?" Raven asked when she looked at the "DO NOT ENTER" sigh on his door.

"He wont notice. I don't think. They wont come back for awhile. Pizza turns into meeting up with girls, or their mates and then a movie. Or a movie, meeting girls and then the park. What ever happens 1st I guess." He shrugged and opened the door.

"Umm ok." She raised her eye brow and looked around at the room. It was dark but had a small light from the small lava lamp on the desk. It shone a blue light around the room, which made all the posters look slightly disfigured. Even though some of them already were. "Its umm, interesting?" She giggled

"Sure is. Heres the fabulous music selection I was telling you about." He pointed to a huge rack that came off the wall and was sort of leaned up against the desk. There was almost what looked like 100 CD's.

"Oh my." She said in a blunt tone. He nodded and looked for something to listen to.

"Have a look to see if there's anything you like."

"Ummm ok." As she looked at his CD's she realised that he did have an ok CD collection, and that there was only 40 to 50 CD's. At the very top there was a weird selection of CD's, like Jessica Simpson and Gwyneth Paltrow (yes she has made a CD. My mum owns it.. shudders) A little bit down there was all the RnB kind of music then just random discs like Jack Johnson, U2, Wheatus, Lash, Placebo was even there.

"Found anything?" He looked at her. She seemed puzzled.

"Gwyneth Paltrow? What the hell?" She took the CD out and showed him.

"Yes I am aware of his weird music tastes. I do live with him."

"Oh how you must suffer." She laughed.

"Hmmm. Did you see this CD?" He reached around her and pulled out a The Used album. She just looked at it for awhile.

"That was the last thing I thought I would see in there." She still looked at the album cover shocked.

"I've only ever heard it played once since I've been here. And that was when his girlfriend was over."

"Hmm." She still looked at it.

"You can touch it if you like." Jokingly he put the CD in her face.

"Oh no. I wouldn't want to do that. What if he finds out?" She tried to push him away but he just moved closer. "Oh so that's how its gonna be huh?"

"I'm afraid so. I didn't want to have to do this but I'm going to need you to touch the CD ma'm." He grabbed her hand and made her put a finger on the CD

"Oh that's it. You just crossed the line, right there and then." She grabbed his hand and made him touch the Gwyneth Paltrow CD.

"That just was not called for."

"Wasn't it?" She raised a brow.

"Don't you give me your 'wasn't its' and your one eye brow raising skill." He laughed; she smirked over his small vocabulary and brains to use it. "Oh, now you're going to give me your laughs?"

"It wasn't a laugh. It was a... oh never mind. So where are we listening to this CD? Or do you want to get another?"

"Meh. I don't mind." Beast boy took her hand and lead her to his bed room door. "Ummm I think you should just wait out here for a sec. I need to tidy up a bit."

"I've seen your room before."

"Yea, but. I'll get embarrassed." She scoffed. "No I will. So just, stay here. Hold the CD" He pulled a funny face and slipped into his room.

* * *

**so? you like?**

**now, you guys get to decide what happens next. well sorta any ways. **

**im kinda outta ideas.. so just send me some ideas and ill try to get them into the story.**

**love you lots .xx**

**aimee**


	10. Chapter 9

**here we go kiddies. Short i know. but i just wanted to leave it there for an effect. I dunno what kind but any who**

**enjoy! (",)**

* * *

The CD looked almost new, it even had the price still on it. It was her favourite The Used album. The self titled one. "Choke me" and "A box full of sharp objects" were her favourite songs from that album. There was a loud noise from inside Beast boys room. She knocked and there was a muffling sound.

"Errr Beast boy. Are you ok?" She reached for the door knob but he quickly ducked out of them room and stood in front of the door.

"Heh. It's worse then before. Maybe we could go in the living room?" He was sort of nervous sounding and his cheeks were slightly red.

"Why, what's going on in there?" She tried to get passed him but he just wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. "Hey what are you doing?" He started to carry her to the living room when she dropped the CD. Beast boy looked at her funny. "I didn't mean to."

"You know. You're a good liar, but don't think just 'cause you dropped the CD I was gonna let you go."

"I was hoping you would find a way around letting me go. Haha."

"Oh. So that's how it is huh?" He put her down and let her go.

"Nawww. Wasn't that mean?" She raised her eyebrow, and then waited for him to pick up the CD.

"I know what you're thinking?"

"Really? What am I thinking then?"

"That when I pick up the CD, your going to run to the door."

"Just let me in your room." She said it simply and softly.

"Fine."

--------

Starfire went to Robin's room after an hour or so to see how he was going. She hadn't heard anything come from his room all night. She knocked lightly a couple of times and listened. When she didn't hear anything, she knocked again a little louder and placed her ear to the door. She heard some movement, but it didn't sound like it was coming to the door.

"Robin? Are you in there? Is this what the call the '_Ignoring the cold shoulder'_?" She heard a small laugh and then heard footsteps near the door.

"What did you want star?" He asked through the door.

"I just wanted to talk? You seemed very upset at friend Cyborg while we were doing the dinner." He opened the door, he looked tired.

"Star, everything is fine. Just don't worry about it. If Raven comes home tonight, wake me ok? I'm going to sleep." He went to close the door but she put her foot in front of it.

"No! You will wait with Cyborg and myself." She started to tap her foot.

"Star come on. Just wake me." She sighed.

"You're the one letting the team down as well." She walked away to the main room, leaving Robin tired, hurt and confused.

---------

"See. That wasn't so hard was it?" She giggled when she saw his room. It was cleaner then the one at the tower. She saw that part of his furniture had fallen over which had made that loud noise earlier.

"Yea, well. Just sit on the bed. It's the only safe thing in the room." He laughed as she handed the CD to him and he put it in his stereo on the bedside table.

"Ummm ok." She noticed the shards of broken mirror in a bin and she smiled at him. The kind of sympathy smile that a person doesn't give too often. He knew straight away what she smiled at. He just looked at her and pressed play.

* * *

**so... like?**

**guess what... if i feel like it.. certain things could happen**

**but i wouldnt hold your breathe... haha suspense dun dun dunnnnnnnnn**

**love .xx**


End file.
